Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a deodorizing and sanitizing apparatus using ozone-laden air currents. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such apparatus, and corresponding methods, wherein ambient air is drawn into proximity with an ozone generator for creating the ozone-laden air currents prior to passage thereof into a housing adapted to hold a item of clothing (e.g., shoes) to be treated.
Description of the Prior Art
Ozone is a triatomic form of oxygen (O3), and is known to be the strongest oxidant of common disinfecting agents. Ozone has been used at least since 1893 for treatment of drinking water, and today is the most commonly used disinfection process in Europe. A wide spectrum of organisms is destroyed by ozone, and the ability of ozone to remove taste and odors is excellent. Generally, ozone is used in the same manner as chlorine, but it does not present many of the handling problems of chlorine. However, ozone is unstable so it cannot effectively be produced and transported to the point of use. Rather, it must be generated at or close to the point of use. Ozone may be generated using known equipment, especially corona discharge tubes and UV radiation devices.
Ozone generators have been used by dry cleaning establishments in order to clean and restore clothing and fabrics harmed by fire and smoke. These generators are designed to be placed within a room and include a small fan for circulating ozone-supplemented air. Generally, these units must be operated for hours or even days to be effective, and such are not suitable for use in homes.